psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mundial piesków
Uwaga! Witajcie! Ogłaszam iż jest to... OPOWIADANIE GRUPOWE!! :D (Znowu XDD) Otóż trwa już mundial w Rosji i chciałabym zrobić opowiadanie na jego temat. To...Zacznamy! :D Rozdział 1 Pieski pakowały się na mundial w Rosji. Ashira ćwiczyła sztuczki z Chilli i Spitzem. -Hejka! Ashira !-powiedziały Shiraz z Twister które puściły Live It Up (Official Video) - Nicky Jam feat. Will Smith & Era Istrefi -Ale super ! To nadaje klimatu !!!-powiedziała -Ale super!- powiedziała Dilara. -Ej.. Mamy zestawy kibica!!? - zapytała Patty. -Nom! Pomyślałem o tym i kupiłem.- powiedział Gray. -AWW! Ty zawsze przewidujesz kochany.- powiedziała Victoria i polizała czule Gray'a. -Ok. Wszystkie najlepsze hity związane z mundialem zgrane!- powiedział Malcolm. -JEEJ!- krzyknęły pieski. -Jest Dare?- zapytała Dilara. -A jak!- odparł Malcolm. -Wie co robi.- powiedziała Sunset i polizała go. Wtem koło piesków wbiegł David popisując się trikami do muzyki. -YEEP!! BRAWO SKARBIE! - krzyknęła Annie. -Tja..- zaśmiała się Shiraz. -To kiedy jedziemy na lotnisko?- zapytała się Delgado. -Za trzy godzinki!- powiedziała wesoło Ashira. -Fajno iż lecimy z Gray ;em, to nie płacimy za bliety!- zaśmiała się Szasta. -HA HA HA HA!- zaśmiały się pieski. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Gray 'a Tetradi sobie spała a w tym czasie Annie uczyła Eevę jak robić jej makijaż. Lecz w tym czasie Minimus uczył Riverdale'a jak robić innym kawały. - Dobra! Teraz patrz! - szepnął Minimus do Rivera w ukryciu. - HEJ TETRADI! - zawołał Minimus i rzucił w głowę Tetradi kamieniem. Suczka się obudziła. - Co się?! ANNIE?! - zapytała wściekła suczka, po czym Annie zaczęła uciekać, lecz zatrzymała ją Eeva. - STÓJ! PROSZĘ! TO NIE JEJ WINA.... Tylko moja... - wytłumaczyła Eeva. - COOOO?! O TY! - odparła Tetradi, po czym próbowała zaatakować Eevę, jednak zauważył to Rotterbite. - STÓJ!! - warknął Rotterbite, po czym wściekłe rzucił się na Tetradi i zaczął gryźć ją po brzuchu. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Eevy. W pokoju siedziały sobie Mufin,Scotty , Junio,Mira. -Ej toś wie kto będzie grał z Egiptem w ostatniej kolejki grupy A ?-spytała Mufin która rysowała flagę Egiptu. -Z Arabią chyba-odpowiedziała Mira która zapisywała kolejki -Hej pieski !- przywitały się Kundzia z Elżbietką -Hej !-odpowiedziały sunie -Co robicie ?-zapytały księżniczki -Robimy terminarz !!-odpowiedziała Junio. Następnie pokazała cudo!. Terminarz miał zapisane wszystkie grupy z fazą pucharową! -WOOW! - powiedziały księżniczki. - Kawał cudownej roboty!- oparła Kundzia. -Dzięki!- odparła Junio. * Koniec muzyki. -Ej! Jak wyglądam?- zapytał Dubai wchodząc w stroju kibica Arabii. -Super! Ej Ty! To ja też idę się przebrać!- odparł Rijad. -Jej! Zobaczę Riago..- szepnęła Elise. -Heh! Ciekawe co na to Hela, uważa, że to nie jest dobry materiał dla Ciebie.- odparła Shina. - Hmmm.. Ciekawe dla czego go nie lubi. -zapytała Elise. Pijący i przechodzący David aż wypluł wodę. (Wiecie chyba) -Jak to ty nie wiesz!? -zapytał -No nie... - odpowiedziała Elise -No wtajemnicz nas! - powiedział Dubai - Na mundialu w Brazylii 2014 roku Polska reprezentacja pytała ich w finale 7-1! - powiedział David - Co!? Aaaaa!! No takk!! Pamiętam! - powiedział Rijad -Ohh.. - powiedziała Elise * Zmiana sceny odznaką Elise Na korytarzu na pudełko ustała Dilara -Halo!? Pieski Zapraszam na korytarz! -powiedziała przez megafon . Chwile po zebrała się mała grupka piesków. -Co jest? - zapytał Arctic - Kto chce szaliki z krajami grupy H! Czyli naszej !- spytała - My! -odpowiedziała grupa. Pieski brały najczęściej Polski ale były nieraz wyjątki - Komu jeszcze kibicujesz ?- zapytała Tetradi Find - Ja stoję za Polską i Japonią! - odpowiedziała - Ja za Polską chyba tylko - powiedziała Tetradi *Zmiana sceny. Odznaką Find -Mamo!Tato!-krzyczała Śnieżynka,która biegła do swoich rodziców. -Co się stało?-spytała Lavia. -Zobaczcie jak narysowałam flagę polski!-powiedziała i wyjęła kartkę z pięknym rysunkiem. -Ślicznie to narysowałaś skarbie-pochwalili rodzice suczki. Za rogiem stała Strzałka i podsłuchiwała. -Ojej,Śnieżynka narysowałaś to tak pięknie!-powiedziała z sarkaryzmem sama do siebie. Zmiana sceny łapa szczeniaka. Na górze siedział Chase, Gray, Killen i Ryder. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek. Dzwoniła Flurr!! -Hej psiaki! - przywitała się sunia - Cześć ! - Odpowiedzieli pozostali! - My się zabieramy z wami pamiętacie! - zażartowała Flurr - No pewnie że pamiętamy! - odpowiedział Chase -My się już pakujemy i jedziemy do was - powiedział Mickey który się wtrącił w kadr - To pa!! - powiedziała Flurr -Paa- odpowiedzieli chłopacy *Zmiana sceny. Znaczek ognia -OK! Psi Patrol do Patrolowca!- powiedział Ryder przez komunikator. Godzinę wcześniej pieski zaniosły bagaże, zatem mogły wsiąść bez ociągania. -JEJ!- krzyknęły Skye z Everest. -To będzie kolejna z naszych świetnych przygód!- ucieszyła się Skye. -Masz rację!- dodała szczęśliwa Everest. Po czym przybiły sobie piątkę. Chase z Marco się zaśmiali. -Zawsze sie tak dobrze rozumiały?- zapytał Marco. -Tak, to są najlepsze pśiapsiółki!- zaśmiał się Chase. Pieski weszły. Na dworze było ok. 39 stopni!! Patrolowiec miał jechać ok. 8 godzin na lotnisko zatem pieski otworzyły szyby i wystawiały głowy. Minęły tak dwie godziny. Gdzie zimny, szybki wiatr muskał ich pyski. Później nadal były otwarte. Zatrzymali się na postój. W tle grały świerszcze. Powietrze było letnie. Wtem wysiadła Tomira i odetchnęła. -Idziesz spać?- zapytała Tomira Arda. -Zaraz tylko coś kupię ze sklepu dla Ciebie kochana.- odparł czule i ją polizał. Sunia odwzajemniła gest. W sklepie East kupił West jej ulubione orzeszki oraz kwiaty. -AWW! Nie trzeba.- odparła West i go polizała. -Trzeba, wiesz, że dla Ciebie wszystko.- odparł East. Jak się później okazało każdy samczyk kupił swojej ukochanej prezencik. Z tyłu pieski położyły się spać na pufach. A raczej tylko pary i rodziny. -Idziesz Rusty spać?- powiedziała leżąc Sally. -Tak, sprawdzę mój radar.- odparł. - RUF EUF RADAR! - szczeknął wesoło. Lecz mina pieska zrzedła. -Co jest?- zapytała zmartwiona Sally. -Nie będzie burzy.- powiedział smutny piesek. -Nie martw się, słyszałam od Hery, iż na mundialu będą straszne upały to i burza będzie.- powiedziała czule Sally i pocałowała go w policzek po czym owinęła w okół niego ogon. Milena właśnie zsiadła z siedzenia i poszła do pufy. -Milena..- zaczął Ridley. -Tak?- zapytała suczka. -Chcesz spać dziś ze mną...- powiedział piesek zarumieniony. -Tak.- zaśmiała się suczka. Maximus właśnie kładł się obok Colette. -Gotowa, moja cheerliderko.- zażartował Maximus. -A fajno!- zaśmiała się Colette liżąc pieska w policzek.- Szczeniaki śpią jakby nie spały od dawna.- dodała i popatrzyła się na swoje dzieci czule. -Hah. Jak to dobrze być przy Tobie.- powiedział Maximus i położyli się spać. -Jesteś najkochańszy.- szepnęła Victoria do Gray'a. -Ty też.- odparł czule piesek. Styknęli się nosami. I popatrzyli na śpiące szczeniaki. Następnie wtulając się w siebie poszli spać. -Dobranoc.- powiedziała Samira i liznęła czule Barnima w ucho. -Dobranoc.- odparł piesek i splótł jej ogon ze swoim. -Ten wyjazd będzie wspaniały,zwłaszcza dlatego że spędzimy czas razem-powiedział Carlie który tulił Lavię. -Ja też się ciesze-powiedziała Lavia .Po czym popatrzyli razem czule na swoje szczenięta i położyli się spać. Już patrolowiec miał ruszać. Gdy wparowała do niego Flurr z ekipą. -JESTEŚCIE!- uradowały się nie śpiące pieski. - Właśnie też przyszliśmy zobaczyć mundial - odparła Flurr. - Jeej! - uradowały się pieski. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Ashira rozmawiała z Chilli. - Ehh... Jakoś nie interesuję się sportem - odparła nieco przygnębiona Ashira. - I sama nie wiem czy w ogóle pojechać do tej Rosji! - dodała lwica, lecz Chilli zaczęła ją przekonywać. - No wiem że są moją drużyną! Ale jakoś... - ciągnęła lwica, lecz czyli patrzyła na nią słodkim wzrokiem. - O nie! Tylko nie te oczy szczeniaka! Jesteś nastolatką! - mówiła lwica, lecz Chilli nie przestawała tego robić i z jej ogona zaczął się wydobywał śmierdzący zapach. - OK! OK! Zmień zapach i chyba wytrzymam ten mundial - odparła lwica, po czym po jej słowach z ogona Chilli zaczął się wydobywać zapach truskawek. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry. Był już poranek . Pieski już dojechały na lotnisko. Była jakaś 8:00 rano . Pieski miały kontrol bagaży . -Ale będzie fajnie !!! Ponoć lot z do Moskwy z tąd trwa 2 godziny bez przesiadek !!-powiedziała Mira -Uuu to fajno !! A jutro mecz otwarcia !!!-odpowiedziała Mufin -Ale będzie super!-ucieszyła się Prima. -Ej dziewczyny ja mam dźwigać ten kawał roboty ?-powiedziała Beeck która w pyszczku targała terminarz -Opss.. Sory ..-powiedziały i podzielili zadanie Beeck. Tymczasem Dilara,Eris,Ridley,Hope i Deve siedzieli sobie na lotnisku z powodu szybkiej kontroli -Ale będzie fajnie ! W Moskwie są specjalne sklepiki z szalikami,farbkami i koszulkami z narodami mundialu !!!-oznajmiła Eris -No super ! W końcu ! Jak czegoś zapomnę to tam mogę kupić !-zażartował Ridley -Hahahaha-zaśmiały się pieski -Ciekawe czy zdążymy zwiedzić ogród botaniczny w Moskwie!-zamażyła się Hope -Jak myślicie kto wygra ?-spytała Dilara -Hmmm ciężko stwierdzić..-powiedziała Deve - JAK DLA MNIE MY WYGRAMY, BO NIE WIEŻĘ W ROSJĘ! - odparła Ashira. - Bo Rosjanie na prawdę bardzo dziwnie rysują... - dodała wspominająco lwica. - I jeszcze jest tam za dużo... ORŁÓW! A ORŁY PORYWAJĄ TAKIE ZWIERZĘTA JAK SKUNKSY! - dodała zmartwiona Ashira. - Spokojnie! Wszystko będzie dobrze - pocieszała Dilara. - No a najlepiej z tobą moja droga - odparł podlizując się Killen, lecz Ashira na niego ryknęła. Po kilku godzinach pieski wsiadły do samolotu i były w pełni przygotowane. Rozdział 2 Pieski leciały na Mundial. ''-''Zaśpiewamy coś?- zapytał Obi. -Ok.- odparła Lucy. -Może Elise zna jakieś fajne mundialowe piosenki?- dodała Gosia. -Pewnie!- odparła Elise. *''Początek muzyki: Shakira Dare (La la la)'' -OBY POLSKA ZDOBYŁA DRUGIE Z RZĘDU MISTRZOSTWO - zakrzyczał Xander -Oby!-dodała Tetradi - Ciekawe czy newsy w stylu ,,Rosja zepsuję Mundial" -stwierdził Cayo ,,Ciekawe co powie Hela na temat kibicowania Brazyli ......"-pomyślała Elise . -Emmm.. Elise....O czym pomyślałaś ..-zapytała Tomira która siedziała obok jej . -Ooo.. Niczym -dodała cicho. * Zmiana sceny oddznaka Elise -HEJ ?! WIDZIELIŚCIE NOWĄ MASKOTKĘ MŚ ???-zapytał Mickey który siedział obok Janny'ego - No - odparł Janny. - Hej kochani? Co powiecie na taką muzę? - odparła Ashira. - Tylko nie Despacito... - błagał pod nosem Zorro. * Leci muzyka MAGIC SYSTEM - Magic In The Air Feat. Chawki Pieski już były na miejscu . Została godzina do meczu. Pieski szły już na stadion. -Gdzie mamy miejsca ?-spytała Samira -Mamy miejsce na środku -odpowiedział czule Barnim -Dubai !-zakrzyczał Ryder -Tak ???-odpowiedział -Jako ambasador Arabii dostałeś zaproszenie do loży !-powiedział Ryder -Na serio !-odpowiedział -Przed wejściem dostaniesz przepustkę -powiedział chłopak -To super !-powiedziała Armee która wyrównała kroku z chłopakami -Mamo!Podsadzisz mnie?-zapytała Śnieżynka. -Oczywiście złotko!-powiedziała z troską Lavia i podsadziła córkę. Obok siedziała Strzałka i Łuna. -Łuna zobacz! Tam siędzi pani "proszę mnie podsadzić"-zaśmiała się Strzałka. Łuna zachichotała. Zmiana sceny odznaka Dubai'a w pucharze MŚ Szli Ridley,Milena ,Bite i Kasha . -O mój boże zostawiłem mój szalik !!-powiedział smutny Ridley -Oh ty głuptasie !-powiedziała czule Milena . -Ej ziomuś tu masz sklepik ! -powiedziała Bite -Faktycznie !-odpowiedział i pobiegł -Ale nie mogę się doczekać rozpoczęcia !!!-powiedziała Kasha -Które rozpocznie się za 30 minut ! Szybko chodźmy !!-powiedziała Milena po czym dołączyły do grupy. * Zmiana sceny puchar MŚ Pieski już były na miejscach . Dubai już był w loży . -Ale jest super !-pisnęła Annie -Zamknij się zaczyna się. -warknęła Tetradi. Na murawie zaczyna się koncert. . Głównym piosenkarzem jest Elise! Prowadzi duet. Śpiewają piosenkę ,,Live IT up" . Następnie wbiegają na murawę panie ubrane we flagi państw które biorą udział w mundialu. -Ale ślicznie śpiewa !-powiedziała Lir -No! Super!!!! -przytaknęła Skye Spektakl się skończył a pieski z ekscytacją patrzyły się z ciekawością na wchodzących na murawę piłkarze przy nucie ''Seven Nation Army Refren' '' -Now the Russian anthem will be sung! -powiedział głos -Teper' budet ispolnen russkiy gimn- powtórzył '''Kibice i loża Rosji wstała Россия – священная наша держава, Россия – любимая наша страна. Могучая воля, великая слава — Твоё достоянье на все времена! Славься, Отечество наше свободное, Братских народов союз вековой, Предками данная мудрость народная! Славься, страна! Мы гордимся тобой! От южных морей до полярного края Раскинулись наши леса и поля. Одна ты на свете! Одна ты такая — Хранимая Богом родная земля! Широкий простор для мечты и для жизни Грядущие нам открывают года. Нам силу даёт наша верность Отчизне. Так было, так есть и так будет всегда! Aż tu nagle do piesków przyszedł Bites. - Witajcie! - odparł Bites. - Bites! - ucieszyły się pieski. - Super że jestem! - odparł King. - Hej zaraz... No jasne! Znam jeszcze kogoś kto za pewnie mógłby przyjść! - odparła Ashira. - Czekajcie! - zawołała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry. Tymczasem u Walery i Shelly. - Walery? Jak myślisz? - spytała Shelly patrząc z daleka na stadion. - Tak? O co chodzi? - spytała Walery. - Właśnie chciałam Cię zapytać... - mówiła Shella, lecz przypadkowy przerwała Ashira. - Witajcie! - zawołała Ashira, biegnąca z Chilli. - O! Witaj! - odparła Shella. - To co... chcecie ze mną pójść na Mundial? - spytała Ashira. - Sama nie wiem... - odparła Shella. - Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł... Nie chcę żeby ludzie nas zauważali na żywo! - odparła Walery. - Oj... No proszę! Zapoznam was z moją ekipą! - prosiła Ashira. - No właśnie! - odparła Shella do Walery. - No dobra! - odparła Walery. - Jej! - odparła Shella i Ashira. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry Koniec hymnu Rosji . -The Arabian hymn will now be sung-powiedział głos -Teper' budet pet' arabskiy gimn-powtórzył Loża i kibice Arabii wstali . Sār‘ī le l-majd wa l-‘alyā', Majjedī le Khāleq as-Samā'! Wa arfa‘ī el khaffāq akhḍḍar Yaḥmil an-Nūr al-musaṭṭar Raddedi: Allahu akbar, Yā mawtanī! Mawtanī, ‘išta fakhr al-Muslimīn ‘Āsh al-Malik le l-‘alam wa l-watan! Wtem Xander chciał pójść po czapkę, opaskę z dwoma kubełkami coli po jej boku. Kupił rzecz. I zamiast na widownię wszedł do szatni piłkarzy Rosji. -HEJ! Patrze gdzie vy idete!- powiedziała suczka rasy American Aslatian. -Yyyyyy Sorrkiiiii!!!Ty nie na murawie ?? Wybacz Misty. -zapytał zestresowany Xander -Poszłam po sztandar .Ne bespokoit' menya!-powiedziała i wybiegła z szatni . -Wow ...niezła ....-pochwalił Xander * Zmiana sceny odznaka Xander'a w pucharze MŚ -Gdzie on do diaska jest ??-zapytała Shiraz -Kto ?-zapytała Flurr -Xander !-odpowiedziała -Tu jestem !-powiedział Xander -Gdzieś ty był!-zapytała Flurr -Miałem najlepszą przygodę w życiu !!-pochwalił -Ta jasne cisza bo się mecz zaczyna !-powiedziała i popatrzyła na murawę . Rozległ się gwizdek .Zaczęła Rosja. Z początku akcja zaczęła się w środkowym sektorze boiska . Rosjanie próbują przeciągnąć akcje pod pole karne Arabii . W 25' minucie Arabski piłkarz sfaulował kapitana Rosji .Misty. Zostanie wykonany rzut wolny .Wykonuje kapitan . -I GOLLLLLLL !!!!!-zakrzyczały pieski . Akcja była piękna . Kapitan idealnie wcelował w okno! 1:0 ! -Ohhh... Szkoda ...-powiedziała Armee -Nie martw się wyrównają !-pocieszył Rusty -Ma racje !-powiedziała Sally -Oby !-powiedziała Armee * Zmiana sceny odznaka puchar MŚ Była już 40 minuta meczu -Jak myślicie kto wygra !!!-powiedziała Scotty -No ! Ciekawe czy wyrównają!-zakrzyczała Mufin. -Mnie też to ciekawi!-krzyknęła Mady -Zaraz doliczone minuty!- ucieszyła się Armee. Armee''' z Dubai'em siedzieli jak osłupiali i oglądali grę. Oczy mieli otwarte, a serca przepełniała duma. Patrzyli się na reprezentacje jakby to były ich szczeniaki, czułym spojrzeniem.' Wtem zostały doliczone dwie minuty!! '''Tymczasem Megan siedziała dość przybita...Było jej słabo. Wtem po czym poczuła jak zlatuje z krzesła, lecz ktoś ją złapał za obrożę!! Odwróciła się, a za nią stał Jax trzymając jej obrożę i patrząc czule.' -Dzięki!- odparła zawstydzona suczka. -Jest ok...Rozumiem.- odparł i popatrzył się na nią. Wtem usiadła i zobaczyła jak kapitan drużyny biegnie, dwa psy zablokowały jej drogę a ona zrobiła wspaniałe salto w przód i kopnęła piłkę! Bramkarz zdębiał i przepuścił ją. -GOOOL!!! - zakrzyczały trybuny. -JEEJ!- ucieszyła się Megan. Wtem z tej radości przytuliła siedzącego obok siebie Jax'a. Pieska objął ją łapką i prawie doszło by do pocałunku, gdyby nie odgłos z dołu gwizdka arbitra! -Idę na dół!!- krzyknął Xander i wybiegł. -Co mu?- zapytała Cloe. -Nie wiem.- powiedział Vojtek i polizał Cloe. Na murawie siedziała szara suczka rasy American Alsatian i piła wodę. -H-hej...- odparł nie śmiało czekoladowy Goldador. -Hej Xander- odparła sunia. -Jak tam?.- odparł głupkowato się uśmiechając. -Chcesz AutoGraf??- zapytała. -Mogę?- zapytał się piesek. -Konechno! - powiedziała. -Nic Ci nie jest?- zapytał bardziej flirtującym głosem piesek. -Żyję i jest ok- odparła.- I vy?- zapytała. -W miarę ok.- odparł. -Fajne.- odparła. Wtem podszedł do nich cały Psi Patrol wraz z ich przyjaciółmi! -Hej!- przywitali się. -Khey!- przywitała sie sunia. -Dobrze, że jesteście.- uśmiechnął się. -Sorki za spóźnienie właśnie kupowała popcorn.- powiedziała Hela. -WOOW! HEJ! Hela!- westchnęła zachwycona Misty. -No proszę mamy fankę -powiedział Roxo i przytulił ją. -I on bol'shoy. - odpowiedziała -Zaraz druga połowa to ja lecę !- Arbiter zaczął mecz. Arabia zaczęła drugą połowę .Arabia nie musiała czekać długo na cud . -GOLLL!!!-zakrzyczał Dubai Niczym jak Anglia kapitan Arabii dośrodkował i piękna ,,bańka" lewego pomocnika .! 2:1! -Wow zaraz wyrównają !-szepną Dubai do Armee. -Ale super ! -ekran pokazał Armee -No widzisz !-powiedziała wesoło Elise Nagle kapitan Arabii włączył ,,Turbo" i pobiegł z piłką do pola karnego . Został przewrucony tuż przed bramką . Sędzia pokazał kwadrat i ruszył do wejścia na boisko. -Co to znaczy ?-zapytała Annie -VAR po raz pierwszy w użyciu !!!-zachwycił się Johnboy Sędzia wybiegł i wskazał w kółko przed bramką. Podyktował rut karny !. Arabia świętuję !Jest 50' minuta ! -Tak !-zakrzyczał Dubai Kapitan strzela i GOL !!!W środek strzelał kapitan ! 2:2 Arabia szaleje ! * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Ashira prowadziła dwie suczki na stadion, ale nagle.... - O TY... - odparła Ashira, której zamarło serce. - Czy wszystko w porządku? - spytała zmartwiona Shella. - NIE! Spóźniłyśmy się na mecz! A chciałam wam zrobić taką wielką niespodziankę... - odparła zawiedziona Ashira. - Spokojnie Ashira. Nie chciałyśmy zobaczyć meczu... - odpowiedziała Shella. - Serio? - spytała się lwica. - No właśnie! Jesteśmy szczęśliwe że ty jesteś tutaj z nami - odparła Walery. - Czyli że jesteście szczęśliwe ze mną! Bo dzisiaj mnie jakoś wszyscy ignorują, chociaż najczęściej ignorują Chilli - odparła Ashira, co nieco obraziło Chilli. - Sorki - przeprosiła lwica. - HEJ! Jest tutaj park rozrywki! - zawołała Shella. - Pójdziemy do niego? - zapytała Walery, Ashira. - No... PEWNIE! - odparła Walery. Dziewczyny poszły do parku rozrywki. Walery kupowała bilety i czwórka zwierzaków (Chilli, Ashira, Walery i Shella) rozpoczęła zabawę. * Leci muzyka: Bad Reputation - Joan Matt * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry Ashira z przyjaciółkami bawiły się jak dusza zapragnie, podczas gdy Psi patrol był na meczu. Po pewnym czasie Lwica namówiła suczki by poszły. Raptem Misty kopnęła piłkę, zawodnik Arabii próbował ją znokautować. Dubai zmarszczył nos. A Xander mało co nie zemdlał. -Gorąco mi! Gorąco mi! AA! *''Dyszenie*''- mówił histerycznie Xander. Raptem tęczówki i źrenice się zmniejszyły i wargi ukazały cichy jęk. -Z-zimno.- odparł. -Mówiłeś, że Ci gorąco to polałam Cię lodowatym napojem.- rzuciła Kasha. -Ale ja...-zaczął. -GOOL!!- krzyknęła publiczność. -Kto co?- spytał zdezorientowany Xander. -Trzy dwa.- syknął cicho Jax. Goldador odwrócił się w górę i zapytał Tundrę Amerykańską. -Więc o co chodziło z tym napojem? - zaczął ponownie.- Przez Ciebie mogę mieć zapalenie płuc! Zwariowałaś!!?- dodał. -Zamiast podziękować narzeka...Zmarnowałam przez Ciebie pacanie mój napój.- odparła.- Naprawdę?- zapytała lecz w jej głosie nie było przejęcie wręcz przeciwnie obojętność. -UGH!- wściekły psiak odwrócił się i skulił by było mu cieplej. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Xander'a. Płynęły ostatnie minuty meczu. Każdego zjadał stres. Raptem Misty wyrzuciła piłkę w powietrze. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Od końca meczu dzieliły ich tylko sekundy, nagle bramkarz chybił i...piłka wpadła! -GOL!! 4:2! Cóż za mecz!- dodał komentator. -JEJ! - ucieszył się piesek. -CZUJĘ GORĄCO ZNOWU!- krzyknął, lecz zaraz znów poczuł chłód!- Kto to!?- zapytał się wściekły i odwrócił. -Mówiłeś, że Ci gorąco.- rzuciła Tetradi. -Ach. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Misty. Pieski miały właśnie udawały się do hotelu. Wyjątkowo tego dnia był to jedyny mecz. Robiła się ciepła noc. Megan zbliżyła się blisko Jax'a. Wsiedli do Patrolowca i pojechali. Suczka szybko wbiegła do pokoju za nią Jax. Delikatnie otworzyła drzwi balkonowe, był śliczny widok rozciągał się na bardziej spokojną część Moskwy. Był on podświetlany, samczyk położył głowę na łebku suczki. Oczy samiczki mrugnęły i usadowiła się, czuła się jakby ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie, zazwyczaj chłodny w okazywaniu głębszych uczuć Jax siedział jak baranek i okazał się być czułym. Delikatnie przylizał zmierzwioną grzywkę suczki, tamta ziewnęła i zasnęła. Wziął ją na plecy i zaniósł do łóżka. Uśmiechnął się. ' -''Śpi tak słodko. ''- pomyślał i położył się obok niej. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Jax'a. '''Następnego dnia miały być trzy mecze Egipt- Urugwaj, Rosja- Egipt i Urugwaj- Arabia. Pierwszy miał być wcześnie dlatego, pisaki wcześnie wstały. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. 'Psiaki zajęły miejsce na lożach. Emocje przepełniały trybuny. Na murawę wbiegły dwie drużyny. Potem kibice Egiptu wstali i odśpiewali hymn narodowy tak jak i potem kibice Urugwaju. Już w pierwszej minucie Urugwaj strzelił gola! ' -Ale emocje!- oczy Altrona błysnęły. 'Nie długo po słowach pieska padła następna bramka, druga już. ' -Super.- ucieszył się Carlie. 'Zawodnicy Egiptu nie poddawali się. W pewnym momencie nastał koniec pierwszej połowy. ' -Głodna jestem.- zaczęła Mady. -Kupić Ci coś kochanie?- spytała Lavia. -Jakbyś mogła mamo.- odparła. '''Suczka rasy Bolończyk poszła i kupiła córce. -Dzięki mamo!- uśmiechnęła się. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lavii, Druga połowa szybko się rozpoczęła. Emocje nie dawały spokoju, bo w ostatniej minucie padła decydująca bramka. Tuż po tym była godzina przerwy i miał się zacząć następny mecz. Zajęli miejsca na trybunach. Miał się odbyć mecz Rosja- Egipt. Emocje zaczęły sięgać zenitu. Z nieba powoli sączył się żar. Kasha z gorącą wylała sobie na grzbiet wodę z plastikowej butelki. Poczuła lekkie orzeźwienie ale chwilę potem westchnęła ciężko ponieważ żar znowu wrócił i zaczął dwa razy gorzej grzać ją w grzbiet. Fuknęła ze złości. Altron spróbował pokrzepić sunię liźnięciem. Na murawę wbiegły pieski dwóch drużyn. ' -MISTY!-ucieszył się bardzo Xander, gdy zobaczył sunię. Jego ogon chodził w to i w to. -And now the russian anthem will be sung! Teper' budet pet' arabskiy gimn. -przemówił ten sam głos co zazwyczaj. Kibice Rosji wstali na baczność. Russel wyprężył dumnie pierś. Hymn odśpiewano. Podczas jego śpiewania Xander nie spuszczał z oka Misty, która wyglądała tak dostojnie! Zakończono odśpiewywanie hymnu. -And now the Egyptian anthem will be sung! Walan sayatimu ghina' alnashid almisrii! '''Następnie był tak samo dostojnie odśpiewany hymn Egiptu. Gdy przestano śpiewać, w powietrzu rozbrzmiał odgłos gwizdka arbitra. ' '''Galeria Untitled262.png Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinek 24 Kategoria:Odcinki 24 Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Chilli Kategoria:Spitz Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Twister Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:David Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Szasta Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Kunegunda Kategoria:Elżbieta Kategoria:Rijad Kategoria:Dubai Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Rotterbite Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:Riverdale Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Mira Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Shina Kategoria:Elise Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Find Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:West Kategoria:East Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Ridley Kategoria:Milena Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Gosia Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Eris Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Bite Kategoria:Lir Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Misty Kategoria:Armee Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Jax Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Śnieżynka Kategoria:Strzałka Kategoria:Łuna Kategoria:Russel Kategoria:Altron